Corran Starthorne
Corran Starthorne was a Corellian Jedi that fell to the dark side after his wife was killed by a Jedi Knight. He joined the New Sith Order under Darth Dispicable and fought in the Force War of Goreh. During the conflict with the Galactic Defenders he was turned back to the Light Side by Miria Lahana. Biography Trained in the ways of the Force by his late father, Corran learned the ways of the Jedi. He became a Master in the use of the Force from early on in his life, even becoming one of the few Corellians who could use the Force for telekinesis. He became an expert with the lightsaber, soon mastering the art of fighting with dual sabers, training day in and day out until the sabers were an extension of his body. Driven to be the best, Corran continued to train, even after his father passed away. Years ago, while on a trip through the vastness of space, Corran and his wife, Kaira, were aboard a luxury liner when it was attacked and raided by space pirates. Apparantly there was a Jedi Knight onboard who tried to diffuse the situation, but failed. The pirates attacked and the Jedi Knight, not fully trained in the force, accidentally deflected a blaster bolt that hit Corran's wife in the chest. Try as he might, Corran was unable to save her. He vowed to see to it that the jedi would never hurt another innocent life again. He joined a rival pirate crew as first mate in hopes of finding both the jedi and the pirates who were responsible for his pain and bring them to justice. Driven by his internal hate for the Jedi, which he tried to keep hidden, Corran joined the New Sith Order, where he used his anger and pain to feed his power in the Dark Side, growing stronger every day. He was nearly unmatched with his sabers, and never met an opponent he could not beat, either physically or in use of the force. Handsome and charming, there was an air of mystery about him. Though he was inclined to relax and enjoy what was left of his life, circumstances arose which spelled out his destiny in the force war of Goreh. Corran could be your best and closest friend, or your worst and most hated enemy. During the force wars of Goreh, he met Miria Lahana and after several battles between the sith and jedi orders, Corran's and Miria's futures became intertwined. They had the loss of family in common and that drew Corran to the Jedi woman. Personality and traits Always thinks things through. Keeps a strong hold of reality. Hones his skills to perfection. Powers and abilities Force Powers Mind Meld Battle Meditation Levitation Force Trances Special Racial Abilities None Equipment Weapons Single green lightsaber with a silver hilt. Armored Land Speeder Starships The 'Eternal Fire' Modified X-Wing, 'Kaira's Light' Modified Assualt Dreadnaught 'Knight Fall' A-Wing squadron E-Wing Squadron X-Wing Squadron Clothing Green and silver outer cloak over dark brown jedi clothes Behind the Scenes Corran Starthorne is the player character designed by Corran10584 for use in several role playing games on jedi council forums. Category:Grand Masters of the Galactic Defenders Category:Pilots Category:Articles by Miss Miria Swan Category:Males Category:Corellians Category:Jedi Individuals